B-Daman Generations
by AlxkendBlader
Summary: This is a multi-xover between Battle B-Daman, Cross Fight B-Daman, Crash B-Daman, Super B-Daman, and last but not least, Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden IV. With the creation of an ancient B-Daman core that was never meant to be built, Five different worlds collide in an adventure, the likes of which no B-Der has ever experienced before! 3...2...1...B-Fight!


A/N: If you don't know what Cross Fight B-Daman eS is, go look it up on the B-Daman Wiki, following this address: wiki/Cross_Fight_B-Daman_eS

Oh, and I won't be using the dub names for the Cross Fight B-Daman characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except any OC and made-up B-Daman that I may come up with!

Speech legend; "Blah" (normal talking), "**Blah**" (technique name/angry yelling/etc.), "_Blah_" (thinking)

* * *

AlxkendBlader Presents

**B-Daman Generations**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Faces in Cowtune!**

Today, we find Yamato Delgado at his adoptive mother's restaurant, "Mie's Cat Café" doing maintenance on his B-Daman, the powerful Cobalt Blaster. Just as he had finished, a familiar face comes into the place through the saloon-style double-doors, panting hard as if he's ran a marathon. That individual is Bull Borgnine, a B-Daman mechanic recognizable for his yellow cloak, skull-bead necklace, and most of all, his three-way split personality. He starts, "Yamato! YAMATO! *pant* You've…gotta…come see this! *pant-pant-pant*" at which the red-haired B-DaChampion retorts, "Whoa, slow down there, Bull! What's all the excitement about?"

The skull-necklace-wearing boy catches his breath and regains his composure, before explaining, "I was on my way here to see you, and have a bite to eat, when I saw Gunnos going up against some new B-DaPlayer in a B-Daman Invasion challenge. Follow me!" Bull then ran out the doors, as Yamato followed with Cobalt Blaster in hand. They get to the middle of the town, where Gunnos is locked in battle against a newcomer. This new individual has crimson-colored hair, along with orange eyes. He wears a black long-sleeved shirt over a blue tanktop, with the sleeves rolled up to give the effect of a tee, in addition to a white scarf. The stranger also wears a pair of red khakis with a black belt and a circular buckle, along with black boots. His B-Daman is red in color, with an unknown system resembling the Blaster Core System, but with screw-like parts holding it together.

The B-Daman has a phoenix-like design, with blue anime-eyes and a white mouthpiece-like area with a green outline. It has a set of semi-translucent blue parts; the wings on the sides of its heads, the small, talon-like stabilizers on its feet, and most prominent are two large pegs on the on its shoulders, with phoenix designs emblazoned on them. Its Core is white with a blue trigger, and a set of three Hold Parts in a Delta formation. On the bottom Hold Part is a red rubber strip, which gives fired B-DaBalls forward spin, allowing them to knock down targets more powerfully. However, the Core also has a set of four rollers; two on the inner areas of the upper Hold Parts, and two on the tips. The B-Daman was nothing like anyone had seen before, especially with the B-DaPlayer using it to great effect. On the other hand, Gunnos is in a bit of a pickle; not only is this new guy's a real pro, but he knows that he's close to losing unless…that's it! He decided to use his Metal Shot, as he smirks, "Get a load of this, man! **Metallic Stamp**!" He quickly loads the heavy Strike Shot, as he then pushes the Power Trigger of his Break Ogre, firing the projectile as it spiraled like a drill.

The newcomer smiled, "We'll show him something! I'm gettin' fired up," as a fiery aura surrounded him, before he presses the large pegs on his B-Daman's shoulders, squeezing in the upper Hold Parts. He shouts, "Emblem Charge!" and as if in reply, a new voice calls out from the B-Daman, "**Burning Overdrive**!" At this, everyone let out a gasp at the B-Daman talking, even Gunnos. The newcomer continues, "Heat up! **Drive=Garuburn**," as he then pushes the trigger, sending out a powerful, fiery blast. Surprising everyone further is the shot forming into the shape of a flaming, phoenix-like creature as it lets out a fierce, avian screech like an eagle's. The phoenix and the Metal Shot both impacted with a resounding shock wave at either side of the puck, starting a fierce struggle between the two special techniques. After a moment or two, the phoenix started to overcome the **Metallic Stamp** shot, sending the puck flying past Gunnos like a bullet, as it then crashed into a nearby wall.

"Aw, man! I lost! This is so unfair! I'm never gonna live this down!" Gunnos whines, stomping his feet on the ground in indignation, at which the B-Daman retorts, "**YOU ARE SUCH A SORE LOSER**! **Can't you take your losses more responsibly, you arrogant little brat?!**" Nearby, Yamato and Bull watched as the strange, talking B-Daman had started chewing out Gunnos big time for being a sore loser, and giving him a stern lecture in sportsmanship, then questioning him on how he carried around his signature stone tomahawk. The IBA B-DaChampion thinks, "_This is getting too weird, not only can this B-Daman TALK, but it's super-strong, even shrugging off Gunnos' Metal Shot like it's nothing. And what the heck was this 'Emblem Charge' thing anyways? More importantly, who the heck is this B-DaPlayer? I've never seen him before, not even in the Winners Tournament! Come to think of it, I've never seen him around the B-DaWorld at all!_"

He then decides to come up to the newcomer, and introduce himself. He starts, "I see you've beaten Gunnos. He can be annoying at times, blowing his horn and stuff. Anyways, the name's Yamato, Yamato Delgado. What's yours?" The stranger smirks back, "Kamon Godai," before holding up 'Drive=Garuburn' for Yamato to see, "And this, is my B-Daman, Drive=Garuburn." In response, Yamato raises the arm holding Cobalt Blaster, as he smirks, "Nice. This is Cobalt Blaster. Cool-looking isn't it?" The foreign B-DaPlayer, now identified as Kamon, was about to say something, but Garuburn beats him to it, "This is certainly a powerful-looking B-Daman. It's too bad that it isn't self-aware like I am. It isn't powered by a B-Animal anyways." Hearing this, Gunnos asks curiously, "What the heck is a B-Animal, man?"

At this, another new voice replies "Perhaps I'll shed some light on this question that you have asked," as its owner came into view. He is a tall figure with dark green hair parted evenly in both directions, and purplish-red eyes holding the kind of glint that a true champion would have. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt with white strips on the upper arm areas, over which he wears a navy blue poncho with yellow designs. He also wears black pants with red flame designs on the foreleg parts, in addition to a belt and buckle preventing the pants from falling. On the side of the belt is a holster, most likely for a B-Daman.

Kamon smiled, recognizing the figure as his older brother, Ryoma. "To give an explanation," he starts, "B-Animals are powerful spirit beasts who inhabit every known B-Daman in our world. From birds to dragons and even dinosaurs, their appearances are breathtaking and can manifest through their respective B-Daman's "Super-Shot" or "Emblem Charge Shot". That's not to say they aren't alive, they speak to us in the shape and form of their B-Daman, and we communicate with them just like we would to our friends and family. I'm confused on how you haven't heard of them; Then again, my younger brother, Kamon and I hail of a completely different world." Yamato asks excitedly, "Wow, really? You and your brother come from a different world?!"

Ryoma nods, before saying, "Forgive me, I hadn't introduced myself. How rude of me. My name is Ryoma Godai, and as you may already know, I'm Kamon's older brother." Gunnos asks, "Wait! If you two are from another world, then how exactly did you get here, from the get-go?" Kamon replies sheepishly, "It's kind of complicated," as he then began his explanation. The red-haired Southern B-Master told the tale of how he and Ryoma were practicing one day, when their father, Gogyo, called them over to his B-Daman shop for something important.

* * *

[Flashback]

"So, dad," started Ryoma with his arms crossed, "May I ask why you have called me and Kamon here to the B-Junk?" Kamon nods in agreement, as their father then reached into an open drawer and pulled out what maybe the most unique B-Daman Core they've ever seen. It had a set of six, spiraling Hold Parts in a hexagonal formation, but the way that the Hold Parts were spiraling like the grooves in a rifle barrel is what got the brothers' attention. Carved on the Hold Parts are a set of strange, ornate symbols, along with each Hold Part being of a different color; Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, White, and Black. Also at the business end of the Core are the usual sockets for barrel-type Tune-Up Gear pieces, along with three spikes jutting forward. It also has an elongated trigger not unlike Basara Kurofuchi's Stream=Drazeros, along with a Stroke Rail to prevent wobbling and a wide pad to make firing more comfortable. Kamon asks, "Dad, how did you get a Core like this?"

Gogyo replies, "I was paid by the WBMA to create this using a set of ancient blueprints your mother mailed to me, along with the materials needed for its construction. She found these blueprints during the expedition on Phoenix Battle Island. According to legend, a mad genius proposed the concept of a B-Daman Core powerful enough to create a tear in the fabric of time and space with a single blast. They did not approve of this type of Core, so they forced this man to seal away his blueprints, to prevent any power-hungry men from creating this, dubbed the "Forbidden Core". Ironically, it was actually named Forbidden by its creator, and he thought right about how fitting it is as a name." The younger Godai brother said awestruck, "Such a Core…The ability to open inter-dimensional portals…I can't wait to see what worlds it may lead us to!" At this, the father of the two brothers gently warned, "Hold your horses, Kamon. We'll have to go to WBMA headquarters, the proper place to test this part."

[Later, at WBMA headquarters]

We see Gogyo and his sons at the high-tech headquarters of the WBMA, the World B-DaMan Association, making the final preparations for the test of the Forbidden Core. The test user for Forbidden; Who else, but good old Kamon Godai? Overseeing the test is the Cross Fight facility maiden, Ruri Tenpouin, and her grandfather, Saneatsu, who is the head of the WBMA, in addition to Gogyo. He had taken apart Garuburn, switching out its Drive Core for Forbidden, making it Forbidden=Garuburn for the test.

"Emblem Charge," shouts Kamon, pushing the Emblems on the B-Daman's shoulders, as Garuburn calls out, "**Dimensional Spiral Blast!**" Kamon cried out, "Open the way to brave, exciting new worlds! **Forbidden=Garuburn**," pushing the trigger, as a powerful blast of rainbow-colored flames was shot out of the B-Daman, and formed into the distinctive Vermillion Bird B-Animal, which lets out its avian screech, before smashing into an oversized EZ Target pin. At that moment, a bright, white light flared out, blinding all in its vicinity. When it faded, there was a spiraling wormhole shaped like a doorway, about Ryoma's height. In its center is a spiral of every color of the rainbow, even the ones on the Forbidden Core's Hold Parts.

"Amazing…" was everybody's shared thought, as they looked on in fascination at the tear in the fabric of time and space. "This looks like something off of that American sci-fi movie (A/N: Guess which one!) me and big brother watched one time," remarks Kamon, as he then noticed something growing in size in the portal. "Something's coming through from the other side," gasped Garuburn, as his partner aimed him in case of a possible threat. The figure got closer and closer, until finally, it reached the room. To say that this individual looks strange is an understatement. This diminutive entity has sort of a cutesy, cartoonish appearance, with a blue, semi-translucent body, a bubble-like head with beady eyes and a mouth out of an emoticon. Around the being's neck is a necklace consisting of bubble-like beads, in addition to a ponytail also consisting of black bubbles.

"A'ight now," started the newcomer, speaking as if she were Whoopi Goldberg at one of her shows, "Who opened up that weird, colorful-lookin' portal?" Flustered, Kamon replies, "Erm, I did," before asking, "Who or what exactly are you?" The being replies, "Me? I'm the B-Da Mage, the guardian of the B-DaWorld, where I came from, and you just opened a portal leading right smack into it," before noticing Garuburn in Kamon's hands. "Ah, so you used your B-Daman. I ain't seen one like this before. What do they call it?" That is when Garuburn replies, "Well, Core System B-Damans have names determined by the Core Part and Body Set used in that order. Normally, I am Drive=Garuburn, but in the case of testing the Core I am equipped with currently, the name is Forbidden=Garuburn." At this, the newly-indentified B-Da Mage covered her mouth in surprise at the B-Daman talking, before asking, "Wait, wait, wait! Hold the phone right there! Did THAT B-Daman just SPEAK?!" Kamon nodded, as he then noticed the Cross Fight commissioner himself coming into view.

The elderly head of the WBMA smiled with a hearty laugh, "Greetings, B-Da Mage. My name is Saneatsu Tenpouin, and I am the head of the World B-DaMan Association, the sanctioning body for B-Daman in this world," as he held out his hand, offering a handshake. The B-Da Mage smiled back, shaking the man's hand…

* * *

[Flashback End]

"…And after old man Tenpouin gave an explanation about how our world works, your B-Da Mage invited me and Ryoma to see your world for ourselves," Kamon finished explaining. Yamato remarks, "And looks like you two accepted that invitation," as he crossed his arms with a smile. It is then that Bull notices the B-Daman holster on Ryoma's waist, and asks him, "Mr. Ryoma, sir. What kind of B-Daman do you have in that holster?"

The former Grand B-Master turned aspiring B-Daman developer himself answered with a smile, "Oh, it's something that me and father have been fine-tuning to perfection. It's a Power-type B-Daman," as he reached into the holster, and pulled it out. It was a red B-Daman with a black Core Part with no Hold Parts, but a chamber narrow enough for marbles and a singular rubber strip, similar to Garuburn. The Core Part also has a removable, star-shaped pad meant for the user to comfortably push the trigger. Its bright, red Head Part has two bluish-green eyes with slit irises, along with a blackish helm shaped like an Oriental-style dragon with yellow eyes and red fins to represent whiskers. On the shoulder of its right-hand Arm Part is a large grip handle shaped like a pistol grip, in addition to a wide, removable pad on the Core's trigger. Below the grip handle is a blank, arrowhead-shaped Emblem complimented by a spring on its shaft meant to push it back out when the Emblem is depressed. On the feet of its Leg Part are two removable extensions, which are ridged and resembling the feet of a dragon.

"This doesn't have a B-Animal yet," he starts before asking, "But I think this is a good time for a field test, am I right?" At this, Bull eagerly replies, "Yeah, that ought to be good! Oh, and I'm sure you'll find a B-Animal for this B-Daman sooner or later," as he then sets up the table for a Power Alley challenge, particularly Power Hammer, where players each take one turn in firing one marble to send the Power Meter's slider as high as possible. The player who sends the slider the highest is the winner. Essentially, Power Hammer is the B-Daman equivalent to a high striker carnival game. Ryoma takes aim with the unnamed B-Daman, before pushing its trigger, firing a single marble, the rubber strip having made it spin forward. Upon impact, the Power Meter's slider plowed through the Blast Cores (and even breaking them in half in the process), and skyrocketed up into the air toward the sun, before dropping back down onto the ground in a small fireball.

Needless to say, everyone was impressed with what had just happened.

**Chapter 1 End**

* * *

BGM Used:

1. Opening scene (Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden OST BGM 2C)

2. Gunnos VS Kamon/Ryoma demonstrates his latest B-Daman (Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Best BGM Collection 5A)

3. Garuburn tells off Gunnos/B-DaMage appears (Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Best BGM Collection 3A)

4. At the B-Junk (Bakugan Battle Brawlers video game BGM "My Room")

5. Gogyo explains the Forbidden Core (Transformers Armada soundtrack "Anxiety" (first movement))

6. At WBMA Headquarters (Bomberman Hero soundtrack "Redial")

7. Unleashing the Dimensional Spiral Blast (Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Best BGM Collection 1D)

* * *

A/N: This story's for all of you B-Daman fans out there, from those who watched Battle B-Daman back in 2005 on Jetix, to the new generation watching B-Daman Crossfire on Vortexx! Constructive criticism is appreciated. :) Oh, and Ryoma's explanation about B-Animals I had a bit of help with from a friend on the B-Daman wiki.


End file.
